Destined
by Bored2Deth
Summary: Yugi was on the ground in pure terror.the creature lunged towards Yugi, he closed his eyes expecting death. nothing. he cracked his eyes a bit and saw a crimsoned eyed man fended off the creature. "Get out of here!" he said. Yugi nodded blankly and ran
1. Prologue

Once again I'm starting a probably going to be long story and yet I haven't even finished most of my others! Oh well. In basic I am sort of mixing Legend of Mana (PS1 game) and Yugioh, although you wont actually SEE any Legend of Mana characters just some of the monsters and the main bad guy is from the game as well. And now for a few warnings

THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC (at least not until I want it to be which might not happen)

MAY CONTAIN SUBTLE VIOLENCE AND CURSING (don't like don't read)

And for future reference I don't own Yugioh nor Legend of Mana and never will.

Prologue (oh joy)

The room was lit by only candlelight as three figures stood around a large table.

"When do you think he will appear?" one of the figures said

"Soon. The time is near." A second figure said. The third and final figure sighed looking out the window. It was pitch dark out although it was supposedly noon.

"Let us just hope soon is soon enough." The figure said the first sighed and looked to the wall. It was covered with strange markings that only people from the world of Mana could read.

"_Darkness shall rein for one hundred years. Many will perish and many will suffer at its hand._

_Only one born pure and of light will be able to bring the dark to its knees. A descendent of past heroes who walks in the parallel world to ours. He has no memory of this world and his light lay dormant inside of him. Only when brought back to his true home will he be able to save the world of Mana before it perishes into darkness._

So says the prophecy of light."

Meanwhile……….

"Yugi wake up it's time for you to get ready for school!" Yugi sat up groggily 

"Alright grandpa I'll be right down!" he shouted back to his grandfather.

"By the way Yugi, happy birthday!" his grandfather called up. Yugi smiled. Today was his sixteenth birthday and his grandfather had promised to take him shopping for his own gifts this year. He knew it was the thought that count but his grandfather had lousy taste in presents. He hummed to himself as he got ready. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Yugi was absolutely positive that nothing could go wrong.

End of Prologue

Well I hoped you liked it, although it is the prologue and prologues are boring. And sorry about the prophecy. They aren't exactly my strong point. Please review and tell me whether you liked the story or not. If no one does I wont continue


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back people! Sorry I took so long but I have many other stories in progress so please forgive me. Now then….on with the story.

Chapter 1

Yugi had been right. The day had gone awesome. Which brings the question, why was he walking home now when school had ended one hour prior? Main reason, Joey had thought it would be a good idea to sing Yugi Happy Birthday at lunch……..the teachers didn't agree and he and Joey had gotten after school detention.

Since it was his birthday he got out an hour early but he promised to wait for Joey until he got out. Which brings us back to the present and Yugi in front of the school gates waiting. He looked at his watch. It read four twenty seven and Joey got out at five. He still had an hour or so to wait so he decided to sit in front of the gate. He felt slightly drowsy but that was to be expected. Joey getting him a detention wasn't the only bad thing that happened, he also got hit in the head with a basketball in gym, hence him being drowsy. The nurse had given him some pain killers to make his head stop hurting. It took all his will power not to fall sleep in the classes afterward. He yawned and rested his head on his knees. He closed his eyes and felt himself falling asleep. He was taken out of this dream like state when he heard a scream. His head jerked up and he looked around trying to figure out where the sound had come from. He heard it again and identified it as a women's voice, it was coming from the park. He stood up and started running towards where he _thought_ he heard a women scream. He came into the children's area and stopped dead in his tracks.

There over a black haired woman was a creature he had never seen before. It had a claw like mouth and its neck was blue and lumpy. It looked as if it were made from jewels. Yugi knew he had never seen anything like it before but he felt like he had seen it somewhere before. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the monster scream and swing its neck back, like it was howling. Out of its mouth came a spear like _thing._ It swung its head back down and struck the woman in the chest, she hardly made a sound as it began to pull the spike out. Yugi gasped. The creature had pulled out some sort of crystal, it was green. He looked at the woman's face, her eyes were green too.

"What the hell?" Yugi said as the creature pulled the spear, along with the crystal back into its mouth. Yugi backed up slightly and was about to run.

_SNAP!_

The creature looked over in his direction and Yugi immediately didn't care whether it saw him or not. He ran, but was caught by a branch that was hanging low. As he tried to get his shirt uncaught the creature made its way over to where he was. It was fast despite its large size. Yugi got his shirt uncaught and fell to the ground, too late. The creature was now only feet away. Yugi was on the ground in pure terror. The creature lunged towards Yugi, he closed his eyes expecting death. Nothing. He cracked his eyes open a bit and saw a crimson eyed man fending off the creature.

"Get out of here!" the man said. Yugi nodded blankly and ran. He ran until he was back on the school grounds by the gates. He sat down and set his head in his knees. He closed his eyes trying to get the image of that _thing_ out of his thoughts. He felt something shake him and his head snapped up. It was only Joey.

"Sorry if I scared ya Yug'. You looked like you fell asleep." Yugi blinked. That must have been it. The pain killers had made him fall asleep and what happened had been a dream.

"Yeah sorry about that." Yugi said. Joey held his hand out to help Yugi up.

"It's cool. Don't blame yourself blame the guy who hit you with the basketball." Yugi laughed.

"Joey you're the one who hit me with the basketball remember?" Joey scratched his head.

"Yeah umm well I'll see you tomorrow Yug'. " Joey said running off in he direction of his house. Yugi blinked.

"See ya." He said, but Joey was already long gone. He just shrugged and turned in the direction of his house, a pair of crimson eyes watching him the whole way.

As he entered the Game Shop he found the note his grandfather had left saying he had gone shopping. Yugi just went into the study to d his homework(because his room doesn't have a desk). He looked around and his eyes caught the bookshelf. He didn't have to do his homework RIGHT now. And besides he had never actually read any of the books in the study. He walked over and started looking. One book in particular caught his attention.

The Monster's of Mana.

He opened up to the first page. It had a small rabbit like creature with yellow fur and a pink fluffy tail. He looked up and saw at the top of the page the word Rabite. He mused it was the creatures name, although very unimaginative. He turned the page.

The name of the creature was Teedie. It was small, pink, and resembled a seal. It had small white wings. He continued turning. He had so far picked out four favorites from the book.

Howler, a beats type(it says what kind of monster it is near where it says the name). It had red/brown fur and resembled a wolf, other than it only had two legs.

The next was Tezla, a morph type. It looked like a jelly fish and was blue. The only difference was that it actually had eyes and only had four tentacles.

Then Cursed Doll, a poltergeist type. It was made of wood and had a small red santa like hat and a small green outfit. It had no eyes and it had a really long nose.

His number one favorite was Succubus, a demi-human type. It had pale bluish skin and blond hair. It had large fin-like ears too. It wore a dark blue cape with yellow on the bottom and a blue/purple outfit that looked like one you see in dance recitals. It also had blue/purple boots on with yellow circling the top. He continued looking through until he got to page eighty seven when a specific monster caught his eye. It had a claw like mouth and a lumpy blue neck.

"No way….." Yugi said to himself. He quickly looked at the name of the creature. Jewel Beast. Yugi dropped the book, the page with the Jewel Beast still open. It was impossible, he had never read this book, but then how had this _thing_ made it into his dreams?

End Chapter

The end of this chapter. I apologize for my horrible descriptions. I did my best. For those wondering the monsters I used are actually from the game, I even have a few. Anyways please review and tell me how you liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay for future reference Atemu is not any kind of monster, he is the same thing Yugi, Suguroku, the black haired lady from last chapter, Bakura, and Mariku, what that is you will have to wait and see.

What I am listening to while I write this (although it serves no purpose) youth of the nation.

Chapter 2

Yugi was stunned. He _hadn't_ been dreaming. Which meant that thing was real and that woman was now actually dead. He was brought out of his shock when he heard the bell at the front door ring.

"Yugi I'm home!" he heard his grandfather called from the shop. Yugi picked up the book and went to go greet his grandpa. He walked out and his grandfather smiled at him.

"So how was your day?" he asked. Yugi looked down and his grandfather's smile fell. He looked Yugi over, his eyes catching the book in his grandson's hand.

"Yugi where did you find that?" his grandpa asked in a serious tone.

"In the study. And you wouldn't believe what else happened." Yugi answered. His grandfather raised an eyebrow as Yugi opened up to where the picture of the Jewel Beast was.

"You may not believe it but I saw this thing in the park after school." He said showing his grandfather the picture. His grandfather's eye widened and he tore the book from Yugi's hands.

"You are to never read this book again." His grandfather said.

"But grandpa that thing killed someone!" his grandfather stopped and looked at Yugi.

"Yugi before your mother died she made me promise to keep you save at all costs. Don't put me in a position to break that promise." With that his grandpa left the room leaving Yugi to try and figure out was going on. He just went up to his room and laid down. He could still feel the painkillers in his system and he was tired. He lets his eyelids fall and he went to sleep.

_**Dream**_

_Yugi was in front of a large floating tree. It was huge and covered in vines. He saw there was a vine that reached the ground, sort of like a staircase. He decided to see where it led. He reached a large gate covered in vines and he heard a women singing._

_Ja ahkovne ennostalla sono gonsaw slan santo._

_The voice was beautiful and Yugi followed it through the many pathways from which the gate hid._

_Kendro daju himija to._

_Yugi came upon a beautiful place. It was surrounded in flowers and had the most beautiful full moon he had ever seen, though one thing puzzled him. There was a reflection of the moon on the ground, but it was black like it was eclipsed. _

_Emeon stiricol cafalafa eonerunson._

_Yugi's attention was pulled away from the scenery to a beautiful figure who was standing on the eclipsed moon. She wore nothing, but nothing revealing could be seen. She was a dark pink color and had petals sticking out of her back, almost like wings. Her eyes were pure black. But what got his attention most was her hair. It mimicked his in its star like appearance but like the rest of her body it was pink. She didn't even look like she belonged on this planet. The area around them soon began to shake and the un human being turned to Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened slightly. Not because the creature had noticed him, but because the moons reflection was becoming brighter and the moon above them was now eclipsing. _

"_I am the light._

_I am the darkness._

_Half of myself is what you have fought in the past." __The being said. Yugi was slightly confused. He had never fought a day in his life. He dealt with bullies but he never actually fought someone._

"_I create, _

_I destroy,_

_And I create again._

_I am love." __the being said, now facing Yugi face to face._

"_Not all of me is just._

_Not all of me is pure._

_That is the other half of myself._

_Those who desire my other half cross their swords._

_People's freedom is lost and my truth is buried." __The being said taking a small step towards Yugi._

"_I shall show you my darkness._

_You must defeat me._

_You will become a hero._

_Open the path to those who search for me." __The area around them darkened. The moon above was now fully eclipsed. The petal like wings on the beings back covered the figure, those were covered by green. Yugi stepped forward slightly and the leaves unfurled, but what they uncovered was not a beautiful being. It instead showed a monster. It had a skull like face and green leaves whipping around behind it. Yugi stepped back as the creature approached._

"_**Remember me!**_

_**Need Me!**_

_**I can provide you with everything!**_

_**I am love.**_

_**Find me and Walk beside me."**__ The creature said. And the area around them burst into light._

_**End Dream**_

Yugi sat straight up in bed and looked around. He was still in his room. He sighed. He really needed to start sleeping more. He jumped slightly when he heard something crash downstairs. He got up to go check it out. He stopped right before the three first steps and listened.

"Suguroku. Where is he. We know he is here." An unfamiliar voice said.

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about." His grandfather's voice shot back. There was another loud crash.

"Your selfishness is intolerable. Our world is on the brink of death and you refuse to let us have the one person who can save it!" another voice chimed in. His grandfather didn't respond and he heard footsteps coming towards the stairs. A man with blond hair and tanned skin peered into the staircase. His purple eyes met Yugi's amethyst ones.

"I found him." The man said. Another man came around the corner and Yugi's eyes widened slightly in shock. The man in front of him had hair that nearly perfectly mimicked his other than it had sharper spikes and had more blond running through it. He had sharp features too. His nose was pointed along with his eyes. Yugi blinked.

"No way…….." he said slightly above a whisper.

"We meet again." The crimson eyed man said with a smirk.

End chapter

Okay before you guys ask what was the language of the song the pink lady was singing it was German, although I probably spelled a lot wrong since I couldn't find the lyrics. So can anyone guess who the pink lady is? You'll have to wait until Tuesday to figure it out!

So please review. Constructive critism is welcome and those who flame will be attacked with fire extinguishers.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow I haven't updated in forever. Sorry about that! I was going to update awhile ago but while I was writing it we lost power, then yesterday I was about to update but fanfiction deleted it. So hopefully nothing happens this time. Anyways, onto the story.

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or Legend of Mana, okay? Good!

Chapter 3

Yugi just stared blankly at them. The silence was kind of eerie.

"We need you to come with us." The crimson eyed man said. Yugi narrowed his eyes at them.

"Why should I? You broke in here at some ungodly hour and attacked my grandpa!" Yugi shouted. They looked at him confused.

"Grandpa?" The purple eyed one asked.

"No, I was just staying at some random old guy's house." Yugi said sarcastically. The both glared at him.

"Just come on." The purple one said.

"No." Yugi argued.

"Hey Atemu!" a voice said from behind the strangers. Atemu looked behind him a caught a small crystal like orb in his hand. Yugi watched curiously as Atemu looked over the stone. Atemu held the stone up in front of Yugi.

"This your grandpa?" he asked. Yugi looked at him confused. It was a dull purple stone. How they were comparing that to his grandpa he couldn't figure out.

"No…..that's a stone." Yugi answered. Atemu sighed.

"The prophecy couldn't have been more right." The purple one said. Yugi looked up at him confused, but in reality he was trying to figure out how to escape. The two turned away from him and started talking to someone with white hair and Yugi saw his chance. As quietly as he could he made it up the stairs. When he reached the fire escape he heard a shout from down stairs.

"Where'd he go!" it was followed by many thumps on the stairs. Yugi made it out the window when someone with white hair and amber eyes entered the room.

"He's in here!" he shouted out the door. He came running towards the window. Lucky for Yugi, their fire escape ladder slid down and once it was down you couldn't come down it unless someone pushed it back up. He jumped on the ladder and closed his eyes as the ladder went down. It landed and he fell off, but he was quickly back on his feet and running. To his surprise though, the men weren't troubled over the ladder.

They _jumped_. Yugi ran faster, but they were only a few yards behind. Yugi looked around, he was downtown. If he remembered correctly there was a corner coming up and after that there was a connected system of allies. He made a sharp turn and quickly made a left into the ally. He turned left, then right, two more lefts, then another right and he was on Oak Avenue. He looked behind him and all around.

He was alone. He breathed a sigh of relief and started forward. He knew he couldn't go home and he didn't want to put his friends in any danger. He blinked when he walked into the park. He had been in it earlier that day but now it was empty other than a few squirrels. He was in the children's area. It had a slide and a few swings but not much else. He walked over to the slide and climbed up it. The was a small space before the slide went down and with his size he could fit into it fine.

"Some birthday this turned out to be." He muttered to himself.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice said. Yugi jumped and looked around. The white haired man from earlier was leaning on the swings.

"How'd you find me? Those allies are like a maze!" Yugi said slightly afraid.

"Not really." Was the only response he got. He looked around. The other two were at the bottom of the slide.

"Damn….." Yugi muttered.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" The purple one said. Yugi glared at him.

"In this case, I have a right to be stubborn." Yugi shot back.

"He's got you there Mariku." The white haired one said.

"Shut up Bakura!" Mariku shouted. Yugi just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Look, its not we're going to hurt you or something." Atemu said. Yugi was still looking at them as if they were crazy.

"And I still have no reason to trust you." Yugi said.

"I saved your life." Atemu pointed out. "And if you can't rust me after that there's something wrong with you." Yugi had no way to respond to that. He looked around for anyway to escape. He spotted one, but it was risky.

"What are your names?" he asked. They looked a little surprised at the question.

"Well……I'm Atemu, the white haired guy over there is Bakura, and this is Mariku. So what's your-" Atemu was cut off when Yugi stomped the part of the slide he was on, almost immediately after the entire structure fell.

"Where'd he go!?" Mariku shouted.

"Over there!" Bakura called pointing towards the woodland area.

"Kid never gives up." Mariku muttered.

"Yeah, but that might be useful later." Atemu said as he took off towards the forest. They were in a triangle formation running very fast through the trees.

"Any sign yet?" Bakura asked. Atemu pulled out the dull purple stone. It was sending out small waves of energy and was speeding up as they went on.

"He's close." Atemu said putting the stone back into his pocket. "He can't be to far ahead."

Somewhere up ahead……

Yugi was panting like crazy as he ran, trying to avoid roots and branches. He heard the sound of running water gradually getting closer. He went this way because there was a waterfall very few people knew about and it had a small cave behind the water. If Yugi could make it there, there was a much better chance of him escaping but it was very slim. He burst out of the trees and into the hidden waterfall area.

He walked forward and jumped onto the stones that were sticking up out of the water. He moved across them with ease and over to the waterfall. He went around it and went into the small cavern. He listened to the loud rushing of water as he caught his breath. A million questions were going through his head. Why were those guys after him? What did they want? And a much better question, where was his grandpa? Yugi shivered. It was kinda cold, despite the summer weather. He looked out of the cave at the rushing water, wondering how long he would be there.

Meanwhile……..

Atemu scowled as the small stone in his hand stopped pulsing.

"He couldn't have! We're in a forest." Mariku said annoyed.

"He could be in a cave." Bakura suggested.

"It's not totally surrounded on all sides." Mariku pointed out.

"Would you two knock it off!" Atemu shouted. "We should put our efforts towards finding him, not arguing about the laws(1)"

The two went quiet, but were still glaring at each other.

Back with Yugi…..

Yugi stared at the waterfall worriedly. He shifted his weight and he felt something in his back pocket. Quickly realizing what it was he took it out of his pocket.

"I'm surprised it didn't break." He said looking t the stone in his hands. It was a strange looking stone. It was mostly pink but it had a swirl of black going around it.

"I remember when grandpa gave this to me." He said sadly.

**Flash Back**

"Go ahead and open it Yugi." His grandfather said. An eleven year old Yugi opened the brightly wrapped box. The was another smaller box inside so he opened that. He pulled out a pretty black and pink stone.

"What is it?" he asked. His grandfather smiled.

"It was your mother's. I thought you might want it." He said. Yugi smiled and looked at the stone.

"Its pretty." He said "I'll keep it safe if my life depends on it." He said.

**End Flash Back**

"With my life." He murmured to himself. An owl hooted in the distance as Yugi felt himself falling asleep. Some water from the waterfall landed on the stone. Yugi watched as the stone began to glow. He covered his face to protect his eyes from the bright light.

Meanwhile (A/N this is getting annoying isn't it?)

They were all surprised when the small stone came back in full force.

"This way!" Atemu said making a sharp right turn. They followed him and they ended up in a clearing.

"You think he's here?" Mariku asked. His answer was answered when they all saw a bright light coming from behind the waterfall. The small purple stone was pulsing madly as they approached. Atemu held his hand out with his palm facing the waterfall.

"_Die Nullrunde_!" he shouted. The water around the waterfall froze and the ice made its way up the waterfall itself, freezing it entirely. They walked across the frozen surface over to the frozen waterfall. Mariku put his hand out this time.

"_Vernichten."_ He said. The ice surrounding the cave shattered revealing the source of the bright light.

"_Unterbleiben_." Atemu said. The stone's light faded down to a small shimmer and Yugi opened his eyes.

"You my friend," Atemu said "Are not easy to find." Yugi glared at him.

"What do guys want with me anyways?" he asked. Atemu thought for a second and held out his hand.

"It'd be better if we showed you." He said. Yugi looked at the hand and reached for it hesitantly.

"Yugi." He said. The three looked confused. "My name." Yugi said.

"Alright Yugi," Atemu said "Enjoy the ride." before Yugi could ask what he meant Mariku shouted something in a language he didn't understand. They were surrounded in a bright light, but it faded and showed that they were now on a beach.

"Crud, I took us to the wrong place." Mariku muttered. Atemu ignored him and turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, welcome to the world of Mana."

End Chapter

That chapter was fun to write. And nothing went wrong. Yay!...anyways……that is the end for this chapter and I have a feeling I'm going to get pounded with a bunch of questions. Oh well. Please review.

(1) in this story there are a series of laws for each creature (human, monster, you get the idea) for the species that Atemu, Bakura, and Mariku are they can use the stone they were using (I'm not going to say what it is) to find others of their species, but if that person is surrounded on all four sides (like the waterfall) the stone wont work.

(2) Whatever language I was using to English

Die Nullrunde means freeze

Vernichten means to destroy

Unterbleiben means cease or stop


	5. Chapter 4

Yep I'm updating again. This story is so much fun to write and you guys wanted it to be updated so this way everyone's happy.

Disclaimer I own nothing of any value. That includes Yugioh and Legend of Mana

Chapter 4

Yugi looked around. It was a beach, it didn't look like much else.

"Mana?" he asked.

"We'll explain when we get back." Bakura said shooting a disapproving look at Mariku, who didn't really notice.

"Let's get back to the exit." Atemu said turning towards the east side of the beach. The walked on for a little while until Atemu stopped.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked. His answer was given when three creatures appeared through a mirage of bubbles. Yugi recognized them and he was surprised.

"Yugi this is-" Bakura's explanation was cut off by Yugi reciting the names.

"Tezla and Iffish." Yugi recited. They all looked at him. "It was in a book grandpa had." He explained. Although, the coloring was different he was pretty sure of what they were. The Iffish was, well…a fish. It was mostly pink other than a few splotches of purple and the spines sticking out of its head. The Tezla was the same other than it was now purple. Atemu pulled out his sword, Mariku took out his hammer, and Bakura took his knife out. The battle was over in less than three minutes.

"Now that that's done with, lets head on, shall we?" Bakura said taking the lead.

"Um…Bakura-" Mariku was cut off when Bakura tripped.

"Stupid crab." He muttered as he stomped it.

They walked on, destroying a few more crabs in the process, until they made it to the exit. The exit was a blue swirling portal and it had a pedestal next to it that had a floating orb above it. Atemu spun the ball a few times until a picture of a tree, that had a chimney, door, and window, appeared in the spiral.

"Ready to go?" Atemu asked.

"Sure, I think." Yugi replied as Mariku and Bakura ran in headfirst. Yugi went in next and when he stepped out he was on a walkway.

There were little green guys in front of the house.

"Those are Sproutlings." Atemu said walking past him towards the house tree. Bakura and Mariku were already inside. They weren't alone though. There was a girl and a boy in there too. The girl had blond hair with three windpipes sticking out on each side. She was also wearing red gloves and a red shirt with a purple skirt. She had on turquoise boots with white fur surrounding them and was carrying a spear.

The boy had blond hair too, but it was mostly covered by a big red bandanna. He was wearing larger red gloves, some sort of armor, a pair of what looked like turquoise pants, blue shoes, and a big sword(1).

"Welcome back." The girl said cheerfully. The boy smiled towards them, but went back to his conversation with Mariku and Bakura. She glared at him, but turned back to Yugi and Atemu. She looked towards Yugi.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Yana, and the punk over there is my brother Greg." Yana said politely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi." Yugi said back. She smiled and went over to the small kitchen.

"Greg, can you give him a tour of the grounds?" Yana asked.

"Sure." Greg replied as he stood up "Lets go." He said before walking out the door. Yugi followed him leaving everyone back in the house.

"Now then, whets going on?" Yana asked.

Greg had already turned to the right and was leaving him behind.

"This is the corral." He said. Yugi looked at it. It had a barn and a field. And in the field there were more monsters, but they didn't seem wild. Greg walked in and stood proudly next to a large dragon.

"This is my best friend and pet, Draco." He said stroking the dragon's wings. Yugi looked it over. Draco was a sky dragon and was a sky blue color. Greg walked over to another monster.

"This is Anai, this one is Yana's." he said. Anai was a purple imp with wings and a pitchfork.

"And this is Itei. We actually don't own him, he was wandering around Domina when we found him." Greg explained. Itei was a cursed doll and looked exactly like the one from the book. The tour was fairly fast.

There was a workshop, where they made instruments, armor, and something called a golem. There was also an orchard, and much to Yugi's surprise, there was a really big tree that could actually talk. Its name was Trent.

"And that's about it." Greg said as they headed back to the front of the house. As they entered Atemu and Yana weren't there.

"Where's sis and Atemu?" Greg asked. Mariku pointed to a door across the room.

"They're having a shouting contest in the study." He told them. Greg walked over and put his ear against the door. As curious as Greg was, Yugi walked over. Mariku and Bakura ended up listening to the conversation as well.

"How do you even know it's _him_!?" Yana asked/shouted at Atemu.

"He was living with Suguroku **and **he could see the jewel beast. If that's not enough proof both me, Bakura, and Mariku's cores reacted when he was near." Atemu explained calmly.

_Cores?_ Yugi asked himself mentally.

"Does he even know what a jewel beast _is_?" Yana asked. Before Atemu answered Greg opened the door and they all fell onto the floor.

"Were you four eavesdropping?" Yana asked.

"Maybe….." Greg said smirking. Yugi stood up and automatically caught the attention of Atemu and Yana.

"Would one of you please tell me what's going on?" he asked. They both looked at each other worriedly. Yugi stood there patiently tapping his foot. Atemu sighed and looked at Yugi ruefully.

"Well, we did promise." He said.

"Yugi, the world we brought you from, is not where you are from originally. You're not even actually human." Atemu explained, whatever Yugi had been expecting, it wasn't this. Atemu went on.

"Originally you are from here, that's why we were able to find you, although Suguroku kept your pulse very well hidden."

"You mean my grandpa?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded and took out the dull purple stone he had shone Yugi.

"Suguroku is from here originally too, although when we took his core, his body dissolved." Atemu said "but we can get it back if we put this in a golem." He added quickly. Yugi nodded in understanding so Atemu continued.

"About one hundred years ago, Azalea, our goddess, found a core in her home, the Mana tree. It was a frail amethyst colored stone. She treasured it dearly and put it into a small silver cage that she wore around her neck. One day, she was attacked by a malfunctioning golem, and the cage was torn off her neck. It flew into the golem and the golem instantly changed into an entirely different creature." Atemu stopped to make sure he hadn't lost Yugi, seeing that he hadn't he continued on.

"It turned into a small baby with amethyst eyes and black hair. Our goddess felt so foolish that she hadn't realized it earlier and she instructed Suguroku to help her take care of the baby. By the time the child was five, the goddess considered him her son. But, something happened." Atemu stopped for a minute to catch his breath, seeing that everyone had their eyes trained on him, he quickly continued.

"She felt a dark power coming over the Mana Tree. The tree was soon taken over and our goddess felt it consuming her as well. She told Suguroku to take the child to der Abraum, or what you call Earth, to protect the child she cared so much for. And so that is what Suguroku did. The child had star shaped hair with blond bags, then black, then red running around the edges," Atemu stopped and looked at Yugi.

"His name was Klar die Harmlosigkeit(2)." Yugi stared at him.

"And what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Before the goddess was taken, she left a set of instructions to find where her son was. She had a strong feeling that the reason she had found him is so that later on, after she was taken, he would be able to bring her back to the light. And he would be able to save our entire world." Atemu explained. Yugi had one more question that he really wanted to know.

"If I'm not human, what am I?" he asked. Atemu smiled at him.

"You are part of a dieing race. You are a Jumi." Atemu said.

"A what?" he asked.

"A Jumi. They are beings that have jewel hearts that are greatly valued. Most of our race was destroyed and our cores sold for high prices in shops." Atemu explained. "It is also rumored that we cry tears of life, but no Jumi has cried in the last one hundred years."

"I see……so how does this connect back to me again?" Yugi asked

"A Jumi's eyes represent the color of our core. Mine is crimson, Mariku's is purple, and Bakura's is an amber color. You have the eye color of the goddess's son. And Suguroku was raising you. It all fits." He explained

"Ok then……..I don't understand most of this." Yugi said.

"That's fine. We know who you are and you will eventually remember yourself. Until then, we should probably start training you." Atemu said standing up.

"Training?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, Jumi's are skilled in magic and fighting. You know none of these. And if you are to help, you need to learn." Mariku explained.

"I never actually agreed." Yugi said.

"Yes, but now that you know all of this, you can't just go back now can you?" Bakura. Yugi narrowed his eyes at him but remained silent.

"Thought so." Bakura said standing up as well. "Your training starts tomorrow at noon."

End Chapter

This is basically an explanatory chapter to clear up any confusion any of you might have. But if any of you still have any questions I'll try and answer them best I can.

(1) If you want a better picture of Yana and Greg ask in a review and I'll tell you where to find the pictures(since it wont let me type in the web adress)

Whatever language I was using to English

Klar means pure

Die Harmlosigkeit means innocence.


	6. Chapter 5

I hope I'm not updating too fast for you guys. But like I said, this so fun to write! Maybe I should put some of my other stories on hold for awhile………doubt it. Anyway, there have been some questions on whether or not I'm going to pair Atemu and Yugi and I just want to say, I am thinking about it. But, for those of you who don't want that to happen, don't totally dessert the story.

I've just been thinking about it, it's not certain, it's not set in stone, so don't worry. Also…..I finally figured out what language I was using! It was German; glad I finally figured it out. Enjoy.

Disclaimer after so many chapters, is this really still necessary?

Listening to Breaking the Habit, You had a Bad Day, and whatever songs I have on here.

Chapter 5

As promised, Yugi was rudely awoken at noon the next day by an overly exited Greg.

Until his training was done he would be staying with Yana and Greg while Atemu, Mariku, Bakura…..did whatever they were doing.

They were really nice. Greg was the one training him, although he wasn't a Jumi, he knew magic and could beat Mariku in a fight. In his spare time he helped Yana around the house and grounds. He had a hard time learning spells though.

So far the only one he had learned was das Heilen, a healing spell. They were currently working on a time freezing spell, but Yugi wasn't having too much luck.

"der Absatz!" Yugi shouted as Draco came flying toward him. It didn't work and he dodged Draco's attack.

"You need to concentrate more." Greg instructed from the sidelines.

"It's kind of hard when a dragon is flying head first right at you." Yugi said wiping his forehead.

"In battle, you won't have someone on the sidelines to stop an attack. It will be much harder to concentrate if you cant even succeed this." He said sternly. They just stared at each other while Draco waited for a command. Greg was about to tell him to try again, but Yana came into the area they were training.

"Could I steal him for an hour or two? I need some help taking some things into Domina." She said.

"Fine by me. He could probably use a break." Greg said.

"Kay'. Lets go Yugi." Yana said smiling. He nodded and followed her out of the area.

"First stop, the orchard." Yana said.

They walked into the orchard, where Trent, the giant talking tree, was watching birds fly around.

"Hello Trent." Yana said. Trent snapped out of his daze.

"Hello young Master." Trent replied. "The Apricats, Diceberries, and Applesocks are ready to picked (1)." He informed them.

"Alright." Yana replied. "Yugi you get the ones on the lower branches." Yugi frowned knowing it was a comment on his height, but did what he was told. After about twenty minutes of Yugi being unable to reach a Diceberry on one of the lower branches, he jumped up to get it, but he ended up missing.

"Dang it." He muttered.

"Everything alright over there?" Yana asked.

"Yeah……" Yugi replied. Yana was lucky, she had the spear to get fruit down with, but he couldn't have a weapon until he learned at least four spells. He had learned two and mastered one, but it was that stupid time freezing spell he couldn't get. Finally annoyed with the fact he couldn't reach the fruit, he muttered a spell and the fruit fell. He turned around and saw Yana frowning at him.

"If you couldn't reach you could've asked." She said.

"Sorry." Yugi said. She shrugged and started heading to the exit.

"C'mon. We still need to pick up a few things from the workshop." She said. He said goodbye to Trent and rushed after her. They were picking up a few robes, a sword, and a few instruments. Yana was surprised when Yugi picked up a flute and started playing it. After they were done, they loaded the stuff into little wicker packs and went through the portal.

Domina

They walked out of one of the shops, Yana counting how much they made.

"2,997; 2,998; 2,999; 3,000!" she said triumphantly. Yana looked back at Yugi.

"How many spells have you learned?" she asked.

"Three, I cant get that stupid time freezing spell." He said.

"You mean der Absatz?" she asked. A man walking nearby and a guy falling instantly froze.

"Oops. My bad." She said nervously.

"Can you help me with it? Greg is making it really hard to concentrate. He only ever says what I'm doing wrong." Yugi asked/slightly whined.

"Sure. There's an old deserted part of town we could use." She said.

"Thank you." Yugi said gratefully.

"Not a problem. Greg isn't the most fun to learn with, but I'm not too good of a teacher either. I'll try my best though." She said happily. Yugi smiled at her.

Every week when Yana would go to town, Yugi would go with and before they went back they would practice. They started with small things. First a marble, then a ring, and they were now working on stopping a Bumpkin in midair.

A lot of Bumpkins were lost during these lessons.

"C'mon Yugi. Focus all of your energy on the Bumpkin. Imagine it stopped in midair." Yana encouraged as she tossed another one at Yugi. He focused intently, let pressure build in the front of his mind, before he tried again.

"Der Absatz!" he commanded. The Bumpkin stopped momentarily, before Yugi lost his concentration and it smashed into the ground. Yana ran over.

"Great job! Next time when you're training with Greg you might be able to freeze Draco." She said happily. As they walked back to the world exit they heard some commotion coming from the pub. They walked in.

"I know you know where she is." A boy who looked no older than seventeen was saying to a girl who looked a bit younger.

"……….."

"Answer Me!" the boy shouted. The girl shook from the noise.

"Hey, stop yelling at her!" Yana said walking over.

"Stay out of this. It does not concern you." The boy said.

"I don't care. She's my friend and I wont let you yell at her without a good reason." Yana shot back angrily. The boy narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're lying." He said.

"Am not." Yana said.

"Prove it." The boy said.

"Don't need to." Yana shot back. The boy was growling at her angrily. After Yana didn't change her answer, he got ticked and left. Yana walked over to the girl.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Yana asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Rachel replied. Rachel was wearing a blue and white maids outfit, a red had, and a pair of tan boots. She had blue hair that had antennas sticking out of the top, light blue wings, and green eyes.

"What was that about?" Yana asked.

"He wanted this." Rachel replied handing Yana a green, egg shaped stone.

"A Jade Egg?" Yana asked. "Why'd he want it?" Rachel looked particularly shocked.

"You didn't hear?" she asked. Yana shook her head 'no' "Some of the worlds entrances are being closed off somehow. The only way to get in is if you have an Artifact from the place." Rachel explained.

"So where ever he needs to get is closed off and that's the key to reopening the portal?" Yana asked. Rachel nodded. "Where's it from?"

"I found it in Mekiv Caverns. I was going to give it to him, but with all his shouting I got scared." Rachel said.

"If you want me and Yugi can track him down and give it to him." Yana said. Yugi, who had totally zoned out of the conversation, was brought back to reality when he heard his name.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Thank you Yana. I would go, but I still have work for another two hours." Rachel said.

"Its no problem." Yana said before going out the door, a confused Yugi following behind.

"What're we doing?" Yugi asked.

"Just come on." Yana said.

They walked around Domina for a few hours. The sun was setting when they reached the church.

"There he is." Yana said breathlessly. The boy looked over in their direction and scowled.

"What do you want?" the boy asked. Yugi looked him over. He had blue hair, which was covered by a tan hat that flowed in the back like a cape. A blue shirt that had a silver/blue stone in the front, blue and red pants, and blue shoes. His eyes were a silver color and he carried a sword.

"Rachel wanted me to give you this." Yana said holding out the Egg. The boy's eyes brightened happily.

"Thank you." He said.

"Why do you need to get into Mekiv anyways?" Yana asked.

"A dear friend that I think of as a sister was in their when the opening closed and it was infested with monsters. She isn't a good fighter and I want to get her out of there as soon as possible." The boy said.

"Well good luck." Yana said as she started walking off.

"Wait!" the boy called out. Yana turned her head back toward him. "Please come with me. I may be strong, but I might not be able to fight all that approaches me." Yana smiled and twirled her spear around like a baton.

"Alright. I'm Yana. And this Yugi. What's your name?" Yana asked.

"Elazul." The boy said.

"Alright then Elazul, before we go we need to make a stop at the weapons shop. Yugi doesn't have a weapon." Yana explained

"Alright……." Elazul said. The started back to Domina before their journey.

End Chapter

The flute is the best! (band geek)……..Anyways this and the next few chapters of Yugi's training are probably going to be a little LOM (Legend of Mana) centric. Maybe I should just find somewhere on here and make a Legend of Mana fic……..I should do that actually. Anyways I need your guy's help on something. I don't know what weapon to give Yugi. So I'm going to let you guys vote.

Your Choices……..

Knife

Sword

Axe

Hammer

Glove (for punching people?)

Flail

Spear

Staff (my favorite choice)

Bow and Arrow

Got all that? Okay, see you next time I update.

(1)For the people who haven't played Legend of Mana, all the produce stuff is straight out of the game.

German to English

Der Absatz means pause


	7. Chapter 6

Hi people. The winner of the weapon Yugi is going to use…………….is the staff, although I really would rather have him with a scythe or something. It would be cool! But…..I'm trying to keep to the game so staff it is. The runner up was bow and arrow and third was the spear. Anyways, onto the story.

Disclaimer…….should no longer be necessary this far into the story.

Chapter 6

"Why did you choose a staff?" Yana asked.

"Because this way I can defeat my enemies without poking them full of holes." Yugi said.

"But that's the fun of it!" Yana said manically. Both Elazul and Yugi backed up slowly.

"Lets get going." Elazul suggested.

"I agree." Yugi said as he followed Elazul to the exit. Yana followed behind sulking and dragging the sharp part of her spear in the dirt. They made it to the world exit and punched in Mekiv Caverns.

A blue-ish cave came into view in the swirling portal and they stepped through the portal. When they stepped through onto a dirt path with the sealed cavern entrance in front of them, Elazul stepped up and held out the Jade Egg. It began to glow brightly and the cave entrance exploded. They walked in.

"I sense brilliance, Pearl must be here. Let's hurry!" Elazul said.

"Right." Yugi and Yana said. Deciding to let Elazul lead the way, they fought of a bunch of creatures, the only mishap being Yugi getting hit with a sonic attack from a Blood Sucker (1).

They reached the inner caverns and saw a lady with red hair with orange flowers in it wearing a green dress.

"You sure are late." She said "Pearl is this way, hurry and go help her." Elazul stepped forward

"Who are you? And how do you know Pearl's name?" he asked. The woman wasn't paying him any mind and turned to Yana.

"Also, you should stay away from these people." She said

"Hey! How is it you know of us?" Elazul asked. Once again, she paid him no mind.

"I sure hope you don't get turned to stone or anything…" she said. Elazul was too furious to respond.

"Ahhhhhhh!" a voice screamed from farther in the cave.

"Pearl!" Elazul shouted as he ran in, Yugi and Yana not following far behind.

They entered the cave through the only exit.

"I know I heard her voice…." Elazul said walking in farther.

"Elazul, it's probably not safe to do that." Yana said, but she was too late. As he walked farther into the cave a bunch of large boulders began falling from the ceiling. They were followed by a giant ape thing holding a bone-headed machete.

"How dare you come into my territory!" The creature shouted.

"Um…..who **are** you?" Yana asked. The creature looked ticked.

"What!? I am the all powerful Du'Inke!" Du'Inke shouted. They all looked at each other skeptically.

"All powerful?" Yugi asked.

"Yes! I could smash you all into oblivion." The creature shouted.

"Prove it." Yana said. Du'Inke got more furious and threw his machete at her, which she easily dodged "That all you got?" Yana asked.

"You have yet to see the extent of my power!" Du'Inke shouted.

"Bring it, Monkey Boy." Yana said mockingly. He glared furiously at her and threw his machete at the ceiling, causing many large boulders to fall from the ceiling. They all barely dodged them.

"That proof enough for ya?" Du'Inke asked smugly.

"Please," Yana scoffed "Even a child could've dodged that." she faked a gasp and pointed to Yugi "Look! One **did **dodge it!"

Du'Inke got really ticked and kicked her, sending her into a wall. Yugi, feeling the indignity of being called a child, hit her on the head with his staff.

"Whose side are you on?" she asked. Yugi shrugged.

"Uh….you guys?" Elazul said. Yugi and Yana looked up. Du'Inke was inhaling a really big breath. Yugi and Yana stepped to the side while Elazul continued to stare. Du'Inke exhaled blue flames at Elazul……turning him into a snowman.

"A snowman?" Yana asked skeptically.

"How does that even work?" Yugi asked. For that Yana had no answer, she just poked the Elazul snowman with the sharp end of her spear. Unfortunately for her, that's the exact moment Elazul thawed and she hit him instead of snow.

"Ow!" he shouted sending a glare at Yana, who just laughed nervously.

"This proves my point. I think you put a hole in him." Yugi said. They both glared at him.

"Hey!" Du'Inke shouted.

"Can someone just kill him already?" Yana asked.

"Why don't you do it?" Elazul asked.

"Because this is like a prince and princess thing. You have to kill him to save the princess and win her heart." Yana explained.

"It's not like that!" Elazul shouted.

"Oh for the love of…" Yugi, finally being tired of being of being in the cavern, shot a spell at Du'Inke, knocking it unconscious.

"Find your friend so we can get out of here." He said. Both Elazul and Yana looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked. Elazul shook his head and started looking around.

"Pearl!" He shouted "Where are you?"

"Elazul?" came a small voice from behind some boulders.

"Pearl! Are you alright?" Elazul asked. Pearl had light blond hair and was wearing a blue and red dress. Her shoes were blue and had pearls at the end of each. She had a pearl like stone sticking out of her chest, sort of like Elazul.

"Yes. I'm fine." Pearl answered.

"I told you coming here would be a bad idea. You should stay by my side from now on." Elazul said.

"Alright." Pearl said. She turned to Yugi and Yana.

"Here, I bought this from a shop in Lumina. Please take it as a token of my thanks." She said.

"Thanks, but you should really be thanking Elazul. He's the one who got us to come here in the first place." Yana said.

"Still, I want you to take it." Pearl insisted handing them the flower. It was a purple tulip, but it hadn't bloomed yet.

"We should be going." Elazul said, indicating the twitching Du'Inke behind them. They all hurried out of the cavern, parting at the exit.

"Think we'll ever run into them again?" Yugi asked.

"Doubt it." Yana said as they walked towards the world exit. "But I'm pretty sure Greg isn't going to believe a word of this."

End Chapter…..

Yeah it was a little short. Sorry about that! It was much longer on paper, but I will say writing the Du'Inke battle was so much fun! Yana has kind of an attitude doesn't she? She was still so much fun to write for. Anyways, as usual if you have any questions feel free to ask.

B2D

(1) A Blood Sucker is basically a purple bat with a pig nose. That's about the best description I can give you.


	8. Notice

Dear All of my readers,

For one, this is going to be posted in all of my ongoing stories, so if you're reading more then one of them and see Chapter Updates, delete them because its only this.

Now then, I am very sorry I haven't been updating, I truly, truly am. But with school and many other things taking up my time, I haven't had a chance. But now that I do, I've gotten a lot of story ideas that don't have to do with anime and I didn't want to try to put them in it, so for a short while I work on this story, I'm putting my other stories on hiatus. But I do promise they will be updated again, when I reach at least chapter 10 of the story I'm working on. They will be updated by publish date, so if you're reading one of my older stories you ay have to wait awhile.

Again, my greatest apologies to you all, I'm sorry for being a lousy author.

Bored2Deth

P.S. If anyone's interested in reading my new story (which is a lot to ask of you all I'm sure) in search type in "The Seven Jewels", it's under games in the Gaia section.


End file.
